stand by me
by saywhaaaa
Summary: set after 10x3 dean dealing with a drunk hurt sammy who just wants to be loved. not wincest. !spoilers!


Set directly after 10x3 because I needed something comforting between the brothers

Okay guys so jared padalecki seems to be down in the dumps so to speak so don't forget to show him some love on twitter & or facebook, apartenly it was bad enough that he went home from a convention and he asked for our support so just don't forget to let him know how much he means to ya'll ^-^

Alright so its un'beta and all that stuff but I did try and correct all grammar and spelling issues so it should be readable, reviews are love, and I deserve to be loved! _I just wanna be loved._

How you dears enjoy TTFN

Dean sat in his room long after sam had brought him his crappy food, a burger with extra onions. Damn he knew he screwed up if sam was willing to bring him food like this without bitching then he'd done something horrible, something unforgivable

Dean let out a weary sigh, he couldn't get over the fact he'd almost killed his baby brother, and sam well he'd just allowed it, he wouldn't kill him if it came down to it

"fuck" dean muttered standing and making his way out of his bedroom to the library where he was planning on getting his laptop, he was greeted by the sight of sam sitting at the table an empty bottle of scotch and a half empty bottle of tequila his eyes were full of unshed tears and he was holding his half empty glass to the point of white knuckling, a photo was held in his bum hand, dean let out a soft sigh and walked over to his baby brother who hadn't seemed to even notice his presence, dean felt his heart catch when he saw his own missing picture the one of them at the bar bobby had taken

"Sammy come on kiddo go to bed" dean said as softly as he could he saw sam flinch finally looking at him in a desperate way that made dean take a step back, those eyes were begging they were so hopeful and yet there seemed to be despair deep seated there

"d-dean, you get your food?" sam jumped up gripping either side of dean's shoulders in a way that made dean nervous

"Was it good? Do you want me to murder the chief's throat? Probably a damn witchy vampire anyway" sam paused eyes unfocused "bitch was scary she kept licking her lips, dean did you know she gave me her number, she was pretty" sam flung himself away from dean running across the room to where his jacket lay he ran through the pockets and grabbed a napkin then ran back shoving it against a stunned deans chest "here her number she was super-hot" sam looked at dean with the need to please "did I do good?"

Dean felt himself pull out of his stupor and gently grabbed Sam's shoulder's he smiled his best one hundred watt smile

"You did so good buddy, it's awesome, I'm proud of ya" dean saw Sam's eyes squint and wasn't surprised when he hear the boy mutter

"Christo" sam paused and quickly shoved his hand against deans bear arm a silver chain in his fingers sam smiled when nothing happened collapsing against his dean shoulder

"It's all me, one hundred percent awesomeness" dean assured as he gently laced his arms around Sam's waist pulling him closer glad for the warmth his brother brought

"I was scared Dee, so scared I thought I was never gonna get you back, I thought I was never gonna get to hug you, or have you sleep beside me when I got hurt" sam paused for a shuddered breath "I thought I was never gonna get to be your brother again" dean felt as though melted silver was being poured into his heart and he pulled sam a bit tighter in

"Well you're not gonna get rid of me that easy, I'm here forever nothing you can do about it little brother" dean said gently kissing Sam's ear

"I missed you man" sam whispered "god I missed you" sam pushed back slightly looking at dean so closely their noses almost touched

"You gonna kiss me or what Sammy?" dean joked and was surprised when a set of warm lips touched his he was too stunned to pull back but sam quickly did so

"if it makes it better I can do that, if you want ill even trade my soul to get dad back, just don't leave me" sam whispered his voice wet as hot tears ran down his cheeks dean felt his own eyes get misted

"god Sammy, you don't need to do that, I'm not going to leave, just stay how you are kiddo it'll be okay" dean said softly, sure he'd drunk out of Sam's glass before but still he wanted to scrub his mouth because that kiss meant so much more than it should have, it was desperation it was fear, it was all of his baby brothers insecurities dished out in a brief touch of lips

"Sammy I love you man, just- just promise me you're not going to do anything stupid" dean felt sam nod and felt a bit better but not enough to just let his baby brother go

"You ready for bed kiddo?"

"Y-yeah I'm sleepy Dee"

Dean nodded and between the two of them they made it to dean's room, where he pulled sam in laying him on his memory foam he saw sam instantly curl into the bed

"mhhh comfy" sam muttered and dean couldn't hide the smile tugging on his lips he gently pulled Sam's boots off the moved to his shirt unbuttoning the flannel careful not to jar his elbow dean moved down to Sam's jeans that had whiskey split on them he popped the button before he heard sam chuckle and looked up at his baby brother questioningly

"Gonna buy me a drink first?" sam questioned and dean couldn't hold back his smirk, at least his kid hadn't lost his sense of humor

"hm I changed your diapers I don't think I need to buy you a drink first at this point" dean chuckling at Sam's bitch face before going back to pulling off his jeans, dean turned grabbing a pair of huge sweat pants and quickly throwing them on his brother then he grabbed a led zeppelin tee shirt and pulled it over Sam's arms once finished he flopped onto his half of the bed smiling when sam cuddled against him head laying on his chest comfortably

"Such a girl as always" dean paused running his hands through Sam's hair "huh Sammy?"

"Shuddup jerk" sam said whiney dean chuckled looking down at the hand sam had so attentively placed on his chest

"Go to sleep bitch" dean whispered

There was silence for a few minutes before sam shifted himself lying almost on top of dean

"Love you Dee" sam whispered dean swallowed hard to clear the lump in his throat as he attempted to keep tears at bay

"love you too Sammy" within minutes sam was fast asleep leaving dean to stroke his back and pet his hair muttering soft assurances and promises, true he couldn't take back the damage that he'd created as a demon but he could start healing his brother little by little until it was at least back where it should be between them.


End file.
